Avril Lavigne
thumb|300px Avril Ramona Lavigne (n. 27 de septiembre de 1984 en Belleville, Ontario, Canadá) es una cantautora, actriz, diseñadora de moda, filántropa y productora musical canadiense de géneros musicales pop punk, pop rock y rock alternativo. Algunos medios de comunicación y críticos la llaman como la princesa del pop punk. Luego del lanzamiento de cuatro álbumes de estudio, Let Go (2002), Under My Skin (2004), The Best Damn Thing (2007) y Goodbye Lullaby (2011) Lavigne ha vendido cerca de 40 millones de copias y 20 millones de sencillos en todo el mundo. Su exito se debe a sus influencias transitando por los caminos del power pop y el punk, mezclados en una fórmula propia solo de ella. Según la revista Billboard, Lavigne se encuentra en la lista de los 100 artistas más populares de la década del 2000 en USA, ubicándose en la posición 28. Biografía Avril Lavigne proviene de una familia cristiana de clase media. Es hija de John y Judy Lavigne, ambos de origen franco-canadiense, nació el 27 de septiembre de 1984 en Belleville, Ontario, pero pocos meses después se mudaron a Napanee, también en Ontario. Cuando era pequeña, Avril cantó en el coro de la iglesia de su ciudad y después se dedicó a cantar en ferias country. En 1998, con trece años de edad, ganó un concurso de canto patrocinado por una radio local, obteniendo la oportunidad de compartir el escenario con la cantante'' Shania Twain''. Avril se presentó por primera vez frente a un público de aproximadamente 20.000 personas. Poco después contrató a su primer mánager, Cliff Fabri, quién notó su talento cuando tenía catorce años y realizaba una presentación en una librería en Canadá. En el 2001, mientras cantaba en una feria country, despertó el interés del productor L.A. Reid y firmó para Arista Records. 2002-2003: Let Go thumb|left|300pxEn noviembre del año 2000, cuando Lavigne tenía dieciséis años, firmó un contrato con el mánager Ken Krongard de A&R, una empresa encargada a descubrir nuevos talentos asociada a Arista Records. Éste invitó al director de Arista,'' Antonio «L.A.» Reid'', al estudio del productor musical Peter Zizzo en Manhattan para observar una presentación en vivo de Lavigne. Fueron 15 minutos de audición con los cuales Reid quedó «muy impresionado», por lo que inmediatamente contrató a Lavigne para Arista, bajo un acuerdo de 1.25 millones de dólares por dos álbumes y un extra de 900 mil dólares para adelantar la publicación. Por entonces, Lavigne había notado que se encontraba naturalmente cómoda con su imagen de «chica skater de preparatoria» —lo cual reflejó en su primer álbum— pero aunque disfrutaba el skateboarding, se sentía insegura respecto a la escuela. Por lo que incentivada después de haber firmado un contrato de grabación, decidió abandonar los estudios para concentrarse en su carrera musical. Sin embargo, aún tenía que informárselo a sus padres: «''No iba a dejarlo contrato de lado. Ha sido mi sueño toda la vida. Ellos sabían lo mucho que quería esto y lo que me he esforzado''». Reid le dio a Joshua Sarubin la responsabilidad de vigilar el progreso de Lavigne y la grabación de su álbum debut. Pasaron varios meses en Nueva York trabajando con diferentes músicos, tratando de forjar un sonido individual para Lavigne. Sarubin comentó a HitQuarters, ''que por un tiempo, lucharon por encontrar su sonido, y aunque las primeras colaboraciones con coautores como ''Sabelle Breer, Curt Frasca y Peter Zizzo, resultaron en buenas canciones, aún no lograban hacer encajar su imagen con su voz. Fue sólo cuando Lavigne viajó a Los Ángeles, en mayo de 2001 y escribió con el grupo de compositores'' The Matrix,'' dos canciones —incluyendo «Complicated »— que la discográfica sintió que ella había logrado un avance significativo. Lavigne, a partir de ese momento trabajó con The Matrix y también con el cantautor'' Cliff Magness''. La grabación terminó en enero de 2002. Lavigne lanzó Let Go el 4 de junio de 2002 en Estados Unidos y logró la segunda posición del conteo Billboard 200. Llegó al número uno en las listas de Australia, Canadá y Reino Unido, donde se convirtió —a sus 17 años— en la solista femenina más joven en llevar un álbum a esa posición. A finales de 2002, Let Go fue certificado con cuádruple disco de platino por la RIAA, dejando a Lavigne como la artista femenina con más ventas en 2002 y con el álbum debut más vendido del año. En mayo de 2003, tras venderse más de 1.000.000 de copias en Canadá, fue certificado con disco de diamante por la CRIA : «No estoy abrumada, porque me siento como si hubiese estado preparada para ello. Toda mi vida esto es lo que he querido, lo que he soñado, y sabía que esto iba a suceder. He estado cantando desde que era muy pequeña y he deseado esto tanto, que me decía a mí misma que lo lograría.» La canción «Complicated» llegó al número uno en Australia y al puesto número dos en Estados Unidos. Además, logró ser uno de los sencillos más exitosos de Canadá en 2002 y obtuvo el lugar ochenta y tres en la lista Hot 100 Singles of the Decade de Billboard. Los subsecuentes temas, «Sk8er Boi» y «I'm With You», entraron dentro de los diez sencillos más vendido de Estados Unidos. Debido a estos éxitos, Lavigne llegó a ser la segunda artista de la historia en colocar tres canciones —de un álbum debut— en el número uno del Billboard Top 40 Mainstream. Lavigne obtuvo varios premios y nominaciones gracias a estos trabajos. Por el vídeo musical «Complicated», ganó el premio mejor artista nuevo en los MTV Video Music Awards de 2002. En 2003, ganó cuatro Juno Awards de un total de seis nominaciones, recibió un World Music Awards en la categoría de cantante canadiense con más ventas mundiales, y fue nominada para ocho Grammy Awards, incluyendo las categorías por el mejor artista nuevo y canción del año. Debido a su éxito, Lavigne realizó numerosas apariciones públicas. En 2002, hizo un cameo en el video musical «Hundred Million»thumb|299px de la banda de pop punk, Treble Charger. En marzo de 2003, cubrió la portada de la revista musical Rolling Stone. En mayo, interpretó «Fuel», tributo a Metallica. Durante su primera gira, Try to Shut Me Up Tour, Lavigne realizó una versión de la canción «Basket Case» de Green Day. En el mundo de los videojuegos, Lavigne fue incluída en la versión de 2003 de Los Sims: Superstar, como una celebridad, cuyo personaje no es elegible para jugar. Para 2009, el álbum había vendido más de 16 millones de copias en todo el mundo, incluyendo más de 6 millones sólo en Estados Unidos, por lo que la RIAA lo certificó seis veces con disco de platino. En una encuesta creada por la revista Rolling Stone para elegir las 100 mejores canciones y álbumes entre los años 2000 y 2009, la canción «Complicated» y el álbum Let Go obtuvieron la octava y cuarta posición, respectivamente. La cantante es también poseedora del récord guinness como la cantante femenina más joven en llevar un álbum debut a las listas de popularidad del Reino Unido, con 18 años y 106 días de edad, el 11 de enero de 2003, ya que estuvo 18 semanas en el número uno de dicha lista, con su álbum Let Go. El mismo, estuvo también en la posición 162 de la lista de los mejores álbumes del Salón de la Fama del Rock. 2004-2006: Under My Skin thumb|left|300pxSu segundo álbum de estudio, Under My Skin , salió a la venta internacionalmente en mayo de 2004. Se caracteriza por pistas melódicamente más elaboradas en comparación con el álbum Let Go y por sus letras sentimentales. Lavigne escribió la mayoría de las canciones con la cantautora canadiense Chantal Kreviazuk,'' Evan Taubenfeld'' y algunos temas con Ben Moody. Buscando un sonido más personal, la cantante concluyó la participación de los productores The Matrix —con quienes había grabado su primer álbum— y ésta vez la producción estuvo a cargo de Raine Maida , Butch Walker y Don Gilmore. Lavigne realizó una gira llamada Live and By Surprise Mall Tour —conocida simplemente como Mall Tour— por centros comerciales de veintisiete ciudades de Estados Unidos y Canadá con fin de promover el álbum. Cada presentación era anunciada sólo 48 horas antes y consistía de un set acústico corto de las canciones de su nuevo álbum. En 2004, Lavigne se embarcó en una gira mundial llamada The Bonez Tour, la cual estuvo divida en dos partes: la primera transcurrida durante 2004 y la segunda parte empezó en 2005. Fue en ésta última que Lavigne pasó por primera vez por América Latina y España. Durante ésta misma parte, una presentación fue grabada y lanzada como DVD posteriormente, el 7 de diciembre de 2005, bajo el título Live at Budokan: Bonez Tour. Éste estuvo disponible sólo para Japón, donde fue certificado con disco de oro. Del álbum se extrajeron cuatro sencillos: «Don't Tell Me », «My Happy Ending», «Nobody's Home» y «He Wasn't». A pesar del éxito moderado de todos ellos, «''My Happy Ending''» se convirtió en el primer y único sencillo del álbum número uno de la lista Billboard Top 40 Mainstream de Estados Unidos. El álbum debutó en el número uno de más de diez países. Una semana después de su lanzamiento, fue certificado con disco de platino en Japón, obtuvo el primer lugar en ventas en Reino Unido y se ubicó en el primer lugar del Billboard 200, además de lograr vender más de tres millones de copias en Estados Unidos, por lo que fue certificado con triple'' disco de platino'' por la RIAA. Internacionalmente, éste álbum ha vendido desde entonces más de 10 millones de copias: «''Este disco prueba definitivamente que soy una cantautora y la gente no puede negar eso, porque cada canción viene de una experiencia personal y hay muchas emociones en ellas.» thumb|299pxEl primer sencillo, «Don't Tell Me», fue lanzado en marzo de 2004. Disfrutó de un éxito comercial especialmente en Europa, donde lideró posiciones. Los posteriores lanzamientos, «My Happy Ending» y «Nobody's Home» —lanzados en agosto y diciembre de 2004, respectivamente—, fueron certificados con ''disco de platino. El cuarto y último sencillo del disco, «He Wasn't», se lanzó en abril de 2005. Debido a estos trabajos, Lavigne ganó numerosos premios alrededor del mundo, incluyendo dos Premios MTV, dos World Music Awards como mejor intérprete pop-rock y mejor artista canadiense, un Kids Choice Awards por cantante femenina favorita, recibió cinco nominaciones a los Juno Awards y ganó las categorías intérprete del año, favorita del público y mejor álbum pop por Under My Skin. Además, Lavigne incursionó en la composición de bandas sonoras con la canción «''SpongeBob SquarePants Theme''» para Bob Esponja: La Película y otra canción suya —la cual escribió originalmente en 2001—, llamada «Breakaway», fue grabada por Kelly Clarkson para la película Diario de una princesa 2. En 2006, Lavigne participó del Fashion Rocks y realizó una versión de «Iris» de Goo Goo Dolls, la cual interpretó junto a John Rzeznik, el líder de la agrupación. También apareció en la portada de la revista Maxim. 2007-2008: The Best Damn Thing thumb|left|300pxSu tercer álbum, titulado The Best Damn Thing , salió a la venta el 17 de abril de 2007. Se caracteriza por un sonido más pop. Ha sido mucho más difundido y aceptado por un público objetivo diferente al que solía llegar. Según Lavigne, quería hacer algo «alegre, divertido, más seguro, energético» y diferente a lo que había grabado hasta ese momento, abandonando el estilo sombrío de Under My Skin por una mezcla de glam rock y pop punk. Lavigne escribió la mayoría de las canciones junto con Lukasz Gottwald, Butch Walker y Evan Taubenfeld. La producción estuvo a cargo de Dr. Luke, Rob Carvallo, Walker, Lavigne y su entonces esposo Deryck Whibley. Durante todo el 2007, Lavigne realizó varias presentaciones alrededor del mundo, comenzado con una pequeña gira promocional no oficial de «''The Best Damn Thing''» en Calgary. Además, también interpretó tres conciertos especiales en México y se presentó en diversos festivales de verano en Europa y Asia, incluyendo lugares como Roma, Hong Kong, Rusia y por primera vez China. Para este álbum, se lanzaron oficialmente cuatro sencillos: «Girlfriend», «When You're Gone», «Hot» y «The Best Damn Thing». De entre estas canciones, sobresalió «''Girlfriend''», la cual se ubicó inmediatemente en el número uno de las principales listas musicales y fue un éxito mundial, siendo considerado como uno de los mayores éxitos de Lavigne. El álbum llegó al número uno en más de doce países, incluyendo Canadá, Estados Unidos, Japón y Reino Unido. Tan sólo en Asia vendió más de 2 millones de copias y fue certificado con disco de diamante en Japón. En Estados Unidos debutó en el Nº 1 del Billboard 200 y recibió disco de platino. Fue el 4º álbum más vendido alrededor del mundo en 2007. Desde su lanzamiento, más de 6 millones de copias se han vendido internacionalmente: «''[The Best Damn Thing] es rápido, divertido, joven, malcriado, agresivo, íntimo, arrogante de una manera lúdica... todas las cosas buenas.» «Girlfriend» fue grabada con versiones del estribillo en ocho idiomas diferentes: alemán, español, francés, inglés, italiano, japonés, chino mandarín y portugués. Fue certificada por ''IFPI como la canción más descargada de internet durante 2007, al vender 7.3 millones de copias. Llegó al número 1 en Australia, Canadá, Italia, Japón y encabezó el Billboard Hot 100, convirtiéndose en el primer sencillo de Lavigne en llegar a la primera posición en ésta lista. Además, ingresó en la lista Hot 100 Singles of the Decade en el puesto número 94. La canción «When You're Gone», llegó al número tres en Reino Unido y al Top 5 en Australia e Italia. El tercer sencillo, «Hot» fue el de menor éxito en Estados Unidos, llegando sólo al puesto 95 del Billboard. Mientras, «Keep Holding On», compuesto originalmente como soundtrack para la película épica Eragon, fue lanzado como sencillo el 17 de noviembre de 2006 y sin vídeo, ni promoción alguna llegó al primer lugar en Canadá y al puesto 17 en Estados Unidos, por lo que posteriormente fue incluído en The Best Damn Thing. Por estos trabajos, Lavigne ganó dos World Music Awards por artista canadiense con más ventas mundiales y mejor artista femenina pop/rock del mundo. Además, obtuvo sus primeros dos MTV Europe Music Awards, recibió un Teen Choice Awards por single de verano, y fue nominada para cinco Juno Awards. En julio de 2008, el videoclip de «Girlfriend» fue el más visto de YouTube, rompiendo el récord de ser el primer vídeo en llegar a más de 100 millones de reproducciones. Dentro de otros acontecimientos de esta época, Lavigne interpretó su canción «''Who Knows''», en febrero de 2006, durante la ceremonia de clausura de las Olimpiadas de invierno en Turín. Además, interpretó «Imagine» en una colaboración para el álbum recopilatorio en honor de John Lennon, con los mejores artistas de la época actual. A mediados de 2007, fue caracterizada en una novela gráfica llamada «''Avril Lavigne's Make 5 Wishes''», la cual trata de una chica tímida llamada Hana, quien conoce a su heroína —Avril Lavigne— y aprende a superar sus miedos. El 18 de octubre, realizó una presentación en los premios "Premios MTV", donde ganó las categorías mejor artista pop internacional y mejor canción por «Girlfriend».thumb|299px En diciembre de 2007, Lavigne, con ingresos anuales de $12 millones, fue incluída por la revista Forbes dentro del «''Top 20 Earners Under 25''», una lista de las 20 celebridades más adineradas con menos de 25 años de edad. En marzo de 2008, apareció por segunda vez para la portada de la revista Maxim y fue considerada una de las mujeres más sensuales del mundo. Pero su principal logro, fue lanzar uno de sus mayores proyectos, Abbey Dawn, su propia marca de ropa: blusas, faldas, casacas, accesorios y otras prendas. En 2008, Lavigne se embarcó en una nueva gira mundial, ésta vez llamada «The Best Damn Tour». En Malasia, el partido islámico de la oposición, intentó prohibir el concierto, alegando que su movimiento en el escenario era «demasiado sexy» y promovía valores incorrectos en los jóvenes. Sin embargo, el espectáculo fue, finalmente, aprobado por el gobierno. En una carta que envió a sus fans confirmó que no habría más fechas, por lo que no fue a Latinoamérica (exceptuando los 3 conciertos ofrecidos en México como parte de la promoción del álbum, el año anterior). Tampoco volvió a España, donde se canceló su único concierto, durante la coyuntura de una huelga de camioneros, pero sin aclararse oficialmente el motivo. El tour recaudó más de 50 millones de dólares mundialmente. 2009-2011: Goodbye Lullaby thumb|left|300pxSólo un mes después de finalizar la gira The Best Damn Tour, en noviembre de 2008 Lavigne comenzó a grabar la canción «''Black Star''», la cual fue escrita para promocionar su primera fragancia. En julio de 2009, ya nueve temas habían sido grabados para su nuevo álbum, incluyendo las canciones «''Fine''», «''Everybody Hurts''» y «''Darlin''». Varias de estas canciones, fueron escritas durante la adolescencia de Lavigne. «''Darlin''» fue la segunda canción que Avril escribió, cuando vivía en Napanee, Ontario, a la edad de 15 años. Lavigne describió el álbum como sobre «''la vida''». Ella declaró: «''Me resulta muy fácil escribir una canción pop ensañándose con los chicos, pero ponerme a escribir sinceramente sobre un tema muy cercano, algo por lo que haya pasado en persona, es totalmente diferente''». El lanzamiento del álbum fue retrasado numerosas veces. Originalmente, iba ser lanzado el 17 de noviembre de 2009. Luego, en enero de 2010, Lavigne declaró que la tapa del disco había sido fotografiada y que el primer sencillo sería publicado en abril, seguido por el álbum en junio. En mayo, Lavigne dijo que consideraba el disco demasiado serio y que volvería al estudio para equlibrarlo. «''Con un disco, no quiero apurarme... tengo un álbum muy serio, asi que necesito poner un par de canciones divertidas''». En agosto de 2010, Lavigne volvió a los Henson Recording Studios con el productor Alex Da Kid. Durante estas sesiones, Lavigne contrajo faringitis estreptocócica. A pesar de la advertencia de su doctor, Lavigne siguió grabando «''No tenía permitido cantar por las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas porque podría ocasionar daño permanente a las cuerdas vocales. Mi doctor me dijo que no lo haga, pero hoy canté''». Ella reveló que «''estaba probando cosas nuevas''» y que estaba «''explorando''». También añadió que tenía suficiente material como para dos discos. En octubre de 2010, Lavigne apareció apareció en la tapa de la revista Maxim para la edición de noviembre. En la entrevista, reveló que había terminado con Goodbye Lullaby luego de dos años y medio de trabajo. Sin embargo, en noviembre, Lavigne anunció en un mensaje en su Facebook oficial que el álbum había estado terminado por un año, citando a su compañía discográfica como la responsable de los retrasos del álbum. Su álbum debuto en la posición numero 3 del Digital álbum En Bilboard EUA. Lavigne estrenó el primer sencillo en el programa de año nuevo Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve el 31 de diciembre durante un segmento pre-grabado en el cual también cantó su hit «Girlfriend». Al otro día, «What The Hell» estuvo disponible como descarga gratuita durante 48 horas en el Facebook oficial de Lavigne. El disco fue filtrado en su totalidad con más de una semana de adelanto en Internet. Lavigne dió un concierto en Hong Kong para el publico asiatico donde tocó promociono temas de sus álbumes anteriores, «What the Hell», actual single en esa epoca y 3 canciones nuevas de su cuarto album de estudio como «Smile», «Wish You Were Here» y «Push». Este concierto lo promociono a fines de febrero y los primeros dias de marzo del año 2011. El 8 de marzo de 2011, fue lanzado Goodbye Lullaby, cuarto álbum de Lavigne, el cual debutó en el top 10 de mas de 20 países incluyendo Japón, Australia, Mexico, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Reino Unido entre otros y lleva vendido alrededor de 1.3 millones de copias mundialmente. Cuenta con producción de Deryck Whibley (su ex marido), Max Martín, Butch Walker y ella misma quien por primera vez produjo y escribió 2 canciones totalmente sola «''4 Real''» y «Goodbye». Uno de los 14 tracks es «''Darlin''» canción que escribió a la edad de 15 años al igual que «''Black Star''», canción que se escucha en el comercial de la primera fragancia de Lavigne, y «Alice», banda sonora de la exitosa película de Tim Burton, durante la promoción del álbum en estados unidos Lavigne hizo un cover de la cancion «Tik Tok»thumb|299px de la cantante Ke$ha. Hasta el momento se han extraído los sencillos «What The Hell», «Smile» y «Wish You Were Here» producidos por Max Martín, el primer sencillo cuyo estreno fue en vivo durante Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve con Ryan Seacrest, el 1 de enero del 2011 alcanzo top 10 alrededor del mundo. Lavigne ha dado inicio a su cuarta gira mundial «The Black Star Tour» la cual estará llegando a Asia, Europa, Canadá y Sudamérica (Venezuela, Perú, Chile, Argentina y Brasil). El álbum debutó en la cuarta posición del Billboard 200, vendiendo 87.000 copias esa semana. Para enero de 2011 el álbum ha vendido aproximadamente 300.000 copias solo en los Estados Unidos. El 10 de marzo de 2011, Goodbye Lullaby debutó en el número 2 de la Japanese Oricon Albums Chart vendiendo 135.410 copias esa semana y posteriormente siendo certificado con disco de platino en Japón. El álbum se convirtió en el decimotercero más vendido del año en dicho país, con 368.483 copias solo en 2011. También fue la segunda artista extranjera en ventas, después de Lady Gaga con su álbum Born This Way. Goodbye Lullaby fue posicionado en el lugar #32 de los álbumes más vendidos del año, según los World Wide Year Charts y #115 en los Bilboard 200 Albums de final de año. 2012-presente: quinto álbum de estudio thumb|left|300pxTres meses después del lanzamiento de Goodbye Lullaby , Lavigne anunció que ya había comenzado a trabajar en su quinto álbum de estudio, con ocho canciones escritas hasta el momento. Explicó que el nuevo álbum sería musicalmente lo opuesto a Goodbye Lullaby; Lavigne declaró que «''Lullaby fue más suave, pero el próximo será pop y más divertido de nuevo. Ya tengo una canción que sé que será un sencillo, sólo tengo que volver a grabarla''». En julio de 2011, la cantautora reveló los títulos de dos canciones que podrían ser incluidas en su quinto álbum, «''Fine''» y «''Gone''», ambos temas fueron originalmente grabados para Goodbye Lullaby, pero finalmente no fueron incluidos en el mismo. También se confirmó que está trabajando con el dúo de productores musicales, The Runners en su próximo álbum. Se espera que el quinto álbum de Lavigne sea lanzado en 2012, debido a que ella ha mencionado que desea lanzarlo en una fecha próxima. Sin embargo, ninguna fecha de lanzamiento ha sido confirmada por la cantante o por su sello discográfico. En una entrevista en enero de 2012, contó que su próximo álbum «''tendrá un pequeño parecido a Let Go» y que «''mostrará mucho su voz y tendrá diversas colaboraciones en él». Sobre las influencias musicales, comentó que había «''estado escuchando algunas bandas inglesas''». En octubre de 2011, Lavigne contó en una entrevista con Virgin Radio 96 que iba a comenzar la producción del álbum en enero de 2012; a finales de ese año, Lavigne confirmó que se había mudado a Epic Records, discográfica actualmente encabezada por L.A. Reid. Discografía Álbumes de estudio thumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200px *2002: Let Go *2004: Under My Skin *2007: The Best Damn Thing *2011: Goodbye Lullaby Sencillos Artículo principal: Sencillos promocionales de Avril Lavigne * «Complicated» * «Sk8er Boi» * «I'm With You» * «Losing Grip» * «Don't Tell Me» * «My Happy Ending» * «Nobody's Home» * «He Wasn't» * «Girlfriend» * «When You're Gone» * «Hot» * «The Best Damn Thing» * «Alice» * «What the Hell» * «Smile» * «Wish You Were Here»